Chyba ją lubię
by Short Blade
Summary: Kiedy to Eren spędza czas w zamku przed pierwszą wyprawą poza mury, kapral Levi nie oczekiwanie zabiera go do miasta. W trakcie podróży zdaje sobie sprawę, że z nieznanego mu powodu chciałby zobaczyć Annie. Co jest powodem nagłego wyjazdu do miasta? Czy kapral Levi puści Erena, aby ten mógł spotkać się z przyjaciółką? No i co naprawdę kieruje Erenem?
1. Rozdział 1

******A/N: **Bardzo lubię ten paring. Moim zdaniem pasują do siebie. Liczę, że się spodoba.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

– Eren! – skoczyłem jak oparzony, gdy usłyszałem głos kaprala Levi'ego dochodzący z dworu. Znam go już kilka dni i to mi wystarczy by stwierdzić, że lepiej od razu reagować. Wyjrzałem przez zamkowe okno i odpowiedziałem.

– Tak?!

– Bierz swoje rzeczy i ładuj się na konia, wyjeżdżamy!

– Hę?! Dokąd?! – zapytałem zdziwiony, w końcu dopiero za miesiąc będzie moja pierwsza wyprawa za mury a nic nie było zaplanowane na dzisiaj.

– Jest to poważna sytuacja! Schodź na dół to się dowiesz! – po tych słowach zdecydowałem się nie pytać tylko wziąłem swoje rzeczy i zszedłem po kamiennych schodach. Na dole przy koniach czekali na mnie kapral Levi, Petra i Auruo.

Zacząłem nie pewnie – Więc o co cho...

– O co?! Naprawdę nie wiesz?! – przerwał mi Auruo. Wybieramy się do Dys.. auuu – nie mógł dokończyć ponieważ, ugryzł się w język. Musze przyznać z początku to było straszne, lecz teraz to już jest zabawne.

– Robisz postępy, nie musisz jechać konno, a i tak się ukąsisz, ha ha ha – jak zwykle skomentowała jego zachowanie Petra. – Więc Eren, jedziemy do Dystryktu Stohess w Murze Sina.

– W jakim celu? – zaciekawiło mnie to, więc od razu spytałem.

– Po środki dezynfekcyjne – odpowiedział kapral Levi z groźnym spojrzeniem. Wiedziałem, że w tej chwili lepiej nie komentować. – Ten zamek musi być odpowiedni dla nas, jeśli mamy mieszkać w tych ruinach przez kolejne dwadzieścia sześć dni – po tych słowach twarz kaprala Levi'ego przypominała mi twarz naszego instruktora z obozu treningowego. Nie, nie tylko u niego. Kilka razy widziałem podobny wyraz twarzy u Annie. Tylko, że u niej było trochę inaczej. Ciekawe co robi. – Dobra wyruszamy – przerwał mi myśli kapral Levi oznajmiając wszystkim, że czas jechać.

– A co z innymi? – spytałem dosiadając konia.

– Pozostali przypilnują zamku. – Wyruszyliśmy. Konie zaczęły galopować. Przede mną jedzie Auruo, obok Petra a za mną kapral Levi. Dobrze wiedziałem, że to nie przypadek. To ich formacja na wypadek gdybym przemienił się w tytana. Nie ufają mi, jednak nie mam powodu by się dziwić.

– Zastanawiasz się, czemu pozwoliłem ci wyruszyć z nami? – kapral Levi zadał mi niespodziewane pytanie.

– Więc... muszę przyznać, że trochę tak. Myślałem, że jest za wcześnie abym mógł gdziekolwiek z wami jechać – odpowiedziałem zdziwiony.

– Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś, ale z pewnych względów wolałbym się upewnić jak zachowasz się gdzie jest pełno ludzi. Ostrzegam, jeśli zobaczę coś podejrzanego z twojej strony to nie będę się powstrzymywał – Jak teraz przyjrzałem się to jestem jedynym, który nie ma sprzętu przestrzennego. – Coś się nie podoba?

– Nie. Rozumiem sytuacje – odpowiedziałem szybko.

– To dobrze – stwierdził kapral Levi ze swoim typowym wyrazem twarzy.

– Eren, nie martw się będzie dobrze – powiedziała Petra, po czym podjechała do mnie bliżej na koniu i zaszeptała. – Kapral Levi uznał, że kontakt z cywilizacją dobrze ci zrobi – po czym odjechała kawałek. Odwróciłem się do tyłu, pożałowałem tego od razu ,wzrok kaprala tak mnie przeszył, że spojrzałem z powrotem przed siebie. Jednak jeśli to co mówi Petra jest prawdą, to trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Od kiedy jestem w tym zamku, poznałem zwiadowców, przebywam w ich otoczeniu. Po mimo tego to i tak za krótko bym stwierdził jacy są naprawdę.

– Heee – głęboko westchnąłem, ale na tyle by nikt nie usłyszał. Miło w końcu opuścić zamek. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej może udało by mi się wcześniej powiadomić Armina i Mikasę. Ciekawe, co robią? A pozostali? Gdy usłyszałem, że Marco zginął, naprawdę mnie to zabolało. Gdy by Mikasa i Armin zginęli nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Annie... – Hę?

– Coś się stało? – spytała Petra.

– Co? Nie, wszystko w porządku – Petra kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Zauważyłem, że Auruo przyjrzał mi się. Mogę się założyć, że kapral Levi również, jednak wolałem nie ryzykować by się odwrócić. Co ważniejsze, zauważyłem, że ostatnio częściej myślę o Annie. Dlaczego? To prawda, że na obozie treningowym, dużo ze sobą trenowaliśmy. Chociaż to ja trenowałem, a ona robiła ze mną co chciała.

– Ha, ha – nie wiem czemu, ale nieświadomie się zaśmiałem. Na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. Im dłużej o tym myślę to tylko jedno przychodzi mi do głowy. Czy to możliwe...

– Już widać bramę do dystryktu Stohess! – krzyknął przede mną Auruo tak by wszyscy usłyszeli.

– Eren, załóż kaptur. Lepiej by inni nie wiedzieli, że tu jesteś – posłusznie wykonałem rozkaz. Zbliżyliśmy się do bramy, przez, którą przechodziło mnóstwo ludzi. Zwolniliśmy i spokojnie przekroczyliśmy bramę.

– W porządku, tu zejdziemy z koni – powiedział kapral Levi. – Widzę żandarmerie. Przywitam się z nimi – na twarzy kaprala zagościł złowrogi uśmiech. Podszedł do nich, powiedział im coś, nie wiem co, ale było to na tyle silne, że podeszli do naszych koni.

– Nie martwcie się końmi, zaopiekujemy się nimi – powiedział jeden z żandarmerii. Widać było pewien z dołowany grymas na jego twarzy jak i pozostałych. Gdy już odeszli z końmi, skierowaliśmy się wszyscy w stronę targu. Po chwili, Petra zwróciła się do mnie.

– Kapral Levi zawsze tak się zachowuje jak widzi tych królewskich żołnierzy – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Kapral Levi nie jest jedynym. Ja też tak umiem – skomentował Auruo wskazując na siebie kciukiem.

– Tylko ty jesteś tego zdania – odpowiedziała mu Petra.

– Co? Zobaczysz...

– Hej! – nagle wszyscy razem podskoczyliśmy na głos Kaprala Leviego. – Nie zapominajcie po co tu jesteśmy.

– Tak! – odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie.

Szliśmy w stronę targu, tak cicho, że zacząłem się zastanawiać nad wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce i które miały mieć. W końcu nie wiadomo czy to nie ostatni raz gdy jestem w dystrykcie. Wiem, że Armina i Mikasy nie ma tutaj, ale z chęcią bym z nimi porozmawiał. Nie widziałem ich od ceremonii przydzielania do dywizji. Nadal nie rozumiem czemu oni jak i pozostali wybrali zwiadowców. Nawet Jean. Nie, chwila, nie wszyscy. Była jedna osoba, która wybrała inny oddział.

– Annie – powiedziałem pod nosem. Jeśli się nie mylę to gdy przystąpiła do Żandarmerii, to właśnie ten dystrykt został jej przydzielony. Uśmiechnąłem się. Chciałbym się z nią spotkać. Nie wiem czemu, ale wiem, że tego potrzebuje. Jednak nie możliwym jest by kapral Levi mi pozwolił pójść samemu. Nawet z eskortą, może się nie zgodzić, ponieważ kapral chciałby jak najszybciej wrócić do zamku. Jednak muszę spróbować.

– Kapralu Levi– powiedziałem.

– Hm. Co jest? – odpowiedział nie patrząc na mnie. Więc kontynuowałem.

– W tym dystrykcie stacjonuje moja przyjaciółka. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak sobie radzi. Czy mógłby...

– Mógłbym ją odwiedzić? – dokończył za mnie po czym się odwrócił. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jego twarz była spokojna.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę o co prosisz?

– Tak, wiem, jednak taka okazja może mi się nie powtórzyć. Proszę. – Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Po chwili.

– Auruo, pójdziesz z nim. – Na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

– Co, mówisz poważnie, kapralu Levi?! – wykrzyknął zdziwiony Auruo. Petra też wyglądała na zdziwioną.

– Tak. Masz godzinę. Auruo jak tylko zobaczysz coś podejrzanego zabijesz go – po mimo tych słów uśmiech z mojej twarzy nie znikł.

– ... W porządku, rozumiem. Zajmę się nim – odpowiedział Auruo z dużą niechęcią .

– Petra, ty i ja zajmiemy się kupnem naszych detergentów. Spotkamy się wszyscy tam gdzie zostawiliśmy konie.

– Dziękuje! – powiedziałem.

– Lepiej się pośpieszcie – odpowiedział szorstko. Po czym skierowali się w stronę do targu.

– Nie leń się, idziemy! – powiedział Auruo jednocześnie mnie popychając. Naprawdę nie wiem czego oczekuje, gdy już ją spotkam, ale wiem, że bardzo tego chcę.

Stanęliśmy przed głównym budynkiem Żandarmerii. Stało przy wejściu kilku żołnierzy. Postanowiłem ich zapytać. Lecz nim zdążyłem, podszedł do mnie Auruo.

– Lepiej, żebym ja zapytał. Będzie bezpieczniej jeśli nie dowiedzą się, że tu jesteś.

– W porządku. Jak nazywa się ta twoja dziewczyna? – zapytał z posępną twarzą. Dziwnie się poczułem gdy to powiedział.

– To... nie jest moja dziewczyna! – powiedziałem głośniej, zawstydzony.

– Nieważnie. Zadałem ci pytanie, więc czekam – powiedział nie zmieniając przy tym wyrazu twarzy. Widać, że próbuje udawać kaprala Levi'ego. Akurat w tym momencie lekko mnie to zirytowało.

– Annie Leonhardt – gdy powiedziałem Auruo bez słowa skierował się ku stojącym żandarmom. Tak właściwie to gdy wymówiłem jej imię zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wiele wiem o niej. Wspominała, że trenowała z ojcem, ale to jedyne co mi się kojarzy. Rozmyślania przerwał mi podchodzący Auruo.

– Więc z tego co mi powiedzieli patroluje teren od strony wschodniej przy murze.

– To duży teren – odpowiedziałem.

– Po sposobie ich reakcji twoja znajoma raczej nie cieszy się zbytnim poważaniem wsród oddziału. Dlatego nie byli zbytnio zainteresowani, gdzie dokładnie mogłaby się znajdować.

– Poważaniem? – Nie rozumiałem o co chodzi, ale skoro tak wygląda sytuacja to nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak ją znaleźć.

– Panie Auruo czas nam się kończy, pośpieszmy się.

– He?! To mój tekst. Słuchaj jestem tu tylko dlatego bo kapral Levi mnie wybrał. Lepiej o tym nie zapominaj! – odezwał się stanowczo.

– Wiem. Dziękuje.

– Pff. Tak lepiej. Idziemy!

– Tak! – pobiegliśmy w stronę wschodniego muru. Ja jak i Pan Auruo zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie wrócimy, to kapral Levi może być ostatnią osobą jaką zobaczę. W dosłownym znaczeniu. Biegliśmy tak obok budynków najbardziej zbliżonych obok muru. Miałem nadzieje, że nam się poszczęści i szybko na nią wpadniemy. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę by złapać oddech.

– Biegamy tak he, he, he i nie możemy jej znaleźć. Gdzie he, he, he ta twoja dziewczyna może być? – powiedział do mnie ledwo łapiąc oddech Auruo.

– To dziwne, przecież he, he, he powinna tu być i to nie jest moja dziewczyna – powinna patrolować ten teren więc, dlaczego nie możemy jej znaleźć? Życie nie jest takie proste. Nigdy nie było. Jednak czasami przydałby się wyjątek od tej reguły. Reguły?

– Chwila, panie Auruo.

– Hm? Co jest?

– Powiedział Pan, że Annie nie cieszy się poważaniem.

– No i co? – zapytał się zdziwiony Auruo, nie wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Chodzi mi o to, że skoro nie cieszy się poważaniem to znaczy, że mogła by zaniedbywać swoją pracę.

– Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zamiast pracować to się leni, tak?

– To byłoby do niej podobne – odpowiedziałem szybko. Nie wiele o niej wiem, ale jeśli chodzi o zaangażowanie to mógłbym napisać nawet o tym książkę.

– Słuchaj, w żandarmerii większość osób nie przykłada się do wykonywania swoich czynności co jest z jednym z powodów dla których kapral Levi tak ich nie cierpi. Nie znam tej twojej znajomej, ale wątpię by to był powód braku szacunku dla niej.

– Hm.

– Jeśli należy do osób mało zaangażowanych to wiem gdzie mogę ją znaleźć – powiedział Auruo. A na jego twarzy nie widać było już zmęczenia.

– Poważnie?! – krzyknąłem zdziwiony.

– Ta, musimy tam dobiec, więc lepiej byś miał siłę w nogach.

– Pewnie, że mam! – ruszyliśmy jak tylko powiedziałem te słowa. Skierowaliśmy się w przeciwnym kierunku od muru. W głąb miasta. Pomiędzy budynkami stała gospoda. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy niej.

– To tu – oznajmił Auruo.

– Tu?

– Jeśli jej tam nie będzie, to już nie wiem gdzie szukać – na słowa Auruo przez chwile dziwnie się poczułem. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się przekonać.

– Wchodzę. – Przeszedłem przez szeroko otwarte drzwi. Stanąłem w progu i zacząłem się powoli rozglądać. Było tu wiele osób, mieszkańcy, handlarze, kilku członków dywizji. Jednak nie mogłem ujrzeć Annie. Wszedłem po schodach na górne piętro, jednak i tam jej nie było. Poczułem w tej chwili, że już nie mam żadnych szans by ją znaleźć. Schodząc po schodach na dół ujrzałem dziewczynę w spiętych blond włosach. Siedziała w rogu tak by nikt jej nie widział. Tak, to była Annie.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Przez chwilę stałem w miejscu. Zastanawiałem się od czego powinienem zacząć, gdy do niej podejdę. Nie zauważyła mnie jeszcze.

– I co, znalazłeś ją? – podchodząc do mnie spytał się Auruo.

– Tak, siedzi tam. – Wskazałem palcem.

– Więc? Na co czekasz? Idź do swojej dziewczyny. – Szturchnął mnie swoją dłonią w ramię.

– Idę, i to nie jest..

– Tak, wiem. Masz z dwadzieścia minut, więc lepiej się pośpiesz. Będę obserwował z góry byś nie znikł. Spokojnie nie będę podsłuchiwał. – Po czym skierował się schodami na górę. Natomiast ja powoli ruszyłem w jej kierunku.

Ile to czasu minęło, gdy ostatnio ją widziałem? Gdy odbijaliśmy Trost też sytuacja nie pozwoliła bym mógł ją spotkać, chociaż może i mnie spotkała, tylko ja byłem tego nie świadomy. Przecisnąłem się przez tabun ludzi, widziałem, że jeszcze mnie nie zauważyła, z pewnością musiała wyłączyć się z tego świata i przenieść się myślami w zupełnie inne miejsce. Akurat krzesełko stojące obok stolika przy którym siedzi Annie było puste. Chwyciłem za oparcie i usiadłem zdejmując kaptur. Uznałem, że tu i tak mnie nikt mnie nie pozna.

– Cześć, Annie – powiedziałem z ukrytym uśmiechem, podnosząc przy tym prawą dłoń. Annie na moje słowa uniosła swoją głowę, po czym ujrzałem w jej oczach zdziwienie, rzadko kiedy można było ujrzeć taką reakcję u Annie.

– ...Eren? – zapytała ze spokojną miną. Widać było, że nie chciała ukazywać zdziwienia. – Co ty tu robisz? – z tym pytaniem, aż sam chciałem o to zapytać a co ona tu robi, lecz uznałem, że inaczej poprowadzę rozmowę.

– Wiesz, akurat się złożyło, że ja i mój oddział przyjechaliśmy nabyć parę rzeczy. Pan Auruo, który mi towarzyszy miał ochotę tu zajrzeć, a że i tak nie miałem nic do roboty to postanowiłem tu się przejść z nim. – No w końcu nie powiem jej, wiesz, Annie zbiegłem całe miasto by cię znaleźć. Póki co jest dobrze, tak właściwie nawet nie wiem dokąd chce by ta rozmowa prowadziła.

– Więc, gdzie twój towarzysz? – spytała jak gdyby nic.

– Jest na górze, zapewne coś pije i mnie pilnuje – odpowiedziałem ze znużoną miną.

– A ty nie pijesz?

– Ja? Nie, ja tylko przyszedłem do towarzystwa. – Teraz mi przeleciała myśl. – Właściwie to pytasz się o to, czy będę pić, a nie to, że jestem pilnowany?

– Uznałam, że nie jest to coś o czym chcesz rozmawiać – wymawiając te słowa zauważyłem krótki uśmiech. Podniosło mnie to na duchu.

– Ha ha pewnie i tak się domyślasz, dlaczego taka jest moja sytuacja – wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się gdy wymówiłem te słowa – A co z tobą? Jak w żandarmerii?

– Jest dokładnie to czego oczekiwałam. Żandarmeria działa na swoich własnych zasadach. Tak jak ja teraz.

– To znaczy? – wiedziałem, dokąd zaprowadzi to pytanie, ale byłem ciekaw.

– Czyli teraz powinnam być na patrolu, a zamiast tego siedzę z tobą i rozmawiam gdzie, nie powinnam być – co prawda Annie mówiąc te słowa nie dała po sobie poznać jakiś konkretnych emocji, ale wystarczyło bym się lekko wstrzymał z nie którymi pytaniami – Teraz moja kolej. Gdzie ta twoja dwójka?

– Dwójka? – spytałem.

– Dwójka – powtórzyła.

Czyżby mówiła o...

– Chodzi ci o Mikasę i Armina?

– Zawsze się obok ciebie kręcili. A już szczególnie ona – zauważyłem w jej głosie lekką irytację, jednak nie zrozumiałem z jakiego powodu.

– Wiesz, Annie, że wiele z nimi przeszedłem. Niestety, ale oni nie są częścią oddziału do którego należę.

– Rozumiem. – W tym momencie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć czy o co zapytać. Jednak i tak byłem zainteresowany, chciałbym trochę wiedzieć o niej więcej. – Masz jeszcze chwile czasu?

– He? Tak z dziesięć minut – odpowiedziałem zaskoczony.

– Dobrze. Wyjdźmy na chwilę. – Nie byłem pewien, ale wydawała się jakby była czymś poruszona.

– Wiesz, jest ze mną Pan Auru.. – nie dokończyłem

– Staniemy tylko przy wejściu. Za to nic ci nie zrobią. – Zauważyłem mały uśmiech na jej twarzy. Gdy odeszliśmy od stołu, spojrzałem w górę, gdzie Pan Auruo popijał z kimś alkohol. Nawet nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje. Wyszliśmy po czym stanęliśmy oboje, oparliśmy się o ścianę przy wejściu, lecz tak by nikt przy nas nie stał. – Eren, za miesiąc wyruszasz.

– Wiem.

– Boisz się?

– Trochę.

– Czego się boisz? – zadała mi kolejne pytanie nie patrząc na mnie.

– Czego? Nie wiem, ale chyba tego, że mógłbym stracić tę dwójkę – odpowiedziałem nie patrząc na nią. – I pozostałych z którymi spędziliśmy trening.

– Rozumiem.

Nie byłem pewien czy o to spytać, ale uznałem, że więcej takiej okazji mogę nie mieć – Annie, martwisz się o mnie? – gdy tylko zadałem to pytanie od razu odwróciła głowę.

– A chciałbyś? – zauważyłem ten wyraz, gdy się ze mną droczyła podczas treningów.

– Może? – Annie lekko się uśmiechnęła .

– Eren – ton głosu spoważniał. – Dalej czujesz to samo wobec tytanów tak jak kiedyś?

– Tak – odpowiedziałem szybko, przy czym można było usłyszeć lekki gniew w moim głosie.

– ... Rozumiem – powiedziała odwracając się w drugą stronę. Nie wiem, co teraz Annie chodzi po głowie.

– Annie, ja z pewnością wrócę. – Odwróciła się powoli do mnie. – Więc, nie musisz się o mnie obawiać.

– Obawiać? – Zauważyłem, że wyraz twarzy zmienił się taki jaki zazwyczaj u niej widzę. – Już raz zginąłeś – kiedy tymi słowami mi przypomniała o tym co się kiedyś stało, aż mi ciśnienie przyśpieszyło. – I możesz drugi raz zginąć, jeśli w ciągu pięciu minut nie wrócisz na miejsce spotkania.

– Hę? Co? – zdziwiłem się.

– Twój czas się kończy – odpowiedziała stanowczo.

– Czas? Chwila, o ja! Zapomniałem. Zaczekaj chwile. – Podbiegłem do drzwi wejściowych, skierowałem się ku schodom, wbiegłem po nich i krzyknąłem do Pana Auruo, który właśnie popijał. – Panie Auruo musimy wracać czas nam się kończy!

– Czas? Czas...O kurwa! – Szybko wstał, rzucił pieniądze na blat. – Szybko, biegniemy! – Po czym zbiegliśmy po schodach i wyskoczyliśmy przez drzwi. – Hej, Eren! Co się zatrzymujesz?! – krzyknął Auruo do mnie.

– Tylko się pożegnam! – odkrzyknąłem. Podszedłem do Annie. – Annie, jeszcze się spotkamy. Z pewnością – mówiąc te słowa, nie umiałem rozczytać jej wyrazu twarzy.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała ze spokojem. – Jestem tego pewna. – W tym momencie wydawało mi się, jakby wiedziała co może mnie spotkać, ale to sprawiało, że nie wygląda na zadowoloną.

– Annie, ja nie zginę. – Trochę się zdenerwowałem.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała tym samym wyrazem.

– Nie rozumiem, żartujesz sobie ze mn... – w tym momencie przerwał mi głos Auruo.

– Zacznij biec!

– No idź czekają na ciebie – powiedziała do mnie Annie. Przez chwile ucieszyłem się, że nie musiałem dokańczać tamtych słów. Kto wie dokąd by to rozmowę doprowadziło.

– Idę, zdecydowanie zobaczymy się za miesiąc! – spojrzałem jej w oczy i pobiegłem. Biegłem z panem Auruo najszybciej jak się da. Dotarliśmy do miejsca spotkania, cali zdyszani.

– Równo z czasem – oświadczył nam kapral Levi stojący przy swoim koniu a przy nim Petra z plecakiem, w którym miała zakupione rzeczy.

– Przepraszam, kapralu Levi – powiedziałem. – To moja wina bo się ociągałem.

– Nie, to moja wina kapralu Levi, gdy bym go lepiej pilnował – powiedział Auruo.

– Nie obchodzą mnie wasze powody. Zdążyliście na czas. Wszystko inne mam gdzieś. – Spojrzeliśmy na niego równocześnie. Widać było, że Petra się zaśmiała.

– Tak jest! – wspólnie krzyknęliśmy. Po tych słowach wsiedliśmy na konie i skierowaliśmy się ku zamkowi.W czasie drogi powrotnej cały czas było słychać Petrę, która to dogryzała Auruo, mówiąc, że pachnie alkoholem.

– Eren – odezwał się kapral Levi pierwszy raz odkąd wsiedliśmy na konie.

– Tak?

– Zrobiłeś, to co miałeś zrobić? – Przez chwilę zastanowiłem się nad pytaniem jak i odpowiedzią.

– Sam nie wiem. Chyba tak.

– Rozumiem – tylko to jedno słowo uzyskałem.

Gdy tak wracaliśmy, przypominałem sobie moment, kiedy się żegnałem z Annie. Może była to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale gdy od niej odbiegałem, usłyszałem słowo „Przepraszam". Dlaczego miała by mnie przepraszać? Z pewnością mi się tylko przesłyszało. Jeśli jednak to prawda, to przy następnym spotkaniu spytam się o to i o inne rzeczy dotyczące jej. Gdy tak dłużej myślę to zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego tak mi zależało by ją zobaczyć.

– Chyba ją lubię – powiedziałem.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
